1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device and to an electronic apparatus including the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent years have seen a growing demand for display devices for use in, for example, mobile devices such as a mobile phone and electronic paper. In a display device, one pixel includes a plurality of sub-pixels, each of which emits light of a different color. The single pixel displays various colors by switching on and off display of the sub-pixels. Such display devices have been improved year after year in display properties such as resolution and luminance. However, an increase in the resolution reduces an aperture ratio, and thus increases necessity for an increase in luminance of a backlight to achieve high luminance, which causes a problem of an increase in power consumption of the backlight. There is a technique (such as Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2010-33014) to improve this in which a white sub-pixel as a fourth sub-pixel is added to the conventional sub-pixels of red, green, and blue. This technique reduces the current value of the backlight because the luminance is increased by the white sub-pixel, and thereby reduces the power consumption.
There are known driving methods for an image display panel, such as a column inversion driving method, a line inversion driving method, a dot inversion driving method, and a frame inversion driving method. The column inversion driving method is a driving method in which voltages are applied so that adjacent single lines (columns) of sub-pixels or of pixels composed of combinations of sub-pixels have potentials different from each other with respect to a reference potential, and polarities of the applied voltages are inverted at a predetermined period. It is known that this causes the column inversion driving method to have smaller amounts of charge and discharge in signal lines, and thus to have lower power consumption than the dot inversion driving method.
Adding fourth sub-pixels to the image display panel increases the area per pixel of the image display panel. This has led to a requirement for higher definition. Therefore, a liquid crystal display panel has an arrangement in which three columns of first sub-pixels, second sub-pixels, and third sub-pixels are juxtaposed in sequence, and in third columns, the third sub-pixels and the fourth sub-pixels are alternately arranged in the row direction. As a result, an increase in the size of the pixel area can be suppressed even when the fourth sub-pixels are added, thereby achieving high definition. However, applying a technique of Japanese Examined Patent Application Publication No. H05-43118 to further suppress the power consumption can cause what is called crosstalk that reduces (deteriorates) display quality.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a display device and to an electronic apparatus that suppress the power consumption and reduce the display quality deterioration.